hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2007 Pacific hurricane season
ACE calculations Just like in the Atlantic, I am setting it up at Forum:2007 Pacific hurricane season/ACE. CrazyC83 03:32, 27 May 2007 (UTC) August Week 2 09E.Flossie Hurricane Flossie Hello! Are you kidding me? Flossie's growing into NHC's strongest storm so far and not one person's made a peep about it. They say 24 hours from now, Flossie will be a Category 2. Cosme barely cracked a 1. -- SkyFury 21:57, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :That is true, but a Cat2 that isn't affecting land isn't worth much.Mitchazenia 22:35, 10 August 2007 (UTC) ::It's entertaining. When they're away from land, I love to see storms grow big. It's when you see something like 2005 or Ioke last year that make all the slow days seem worth it. -- SkyFury 03:42, 11 August 2007 (UTC) :::Forcasts take it pretty close to Hawaii, and it's faithful models put it above or below the Big Island. Actually, about the growing bit, I'm still grumpy about it since I only started constantly monitering every existing tropical cyclone about 5 weeks ago, so I missed the 2006 season (featuring Ioke, Chanchu, Monica, and Daniel, darnit!) and the 2005 season. It's all in good fun though, especially with the Epac and Cpac, because none of those ever have a large chance of hitting land (strike only a few every season). Flossie does look nice now though, what with the small eye, nice roundness, and lack of enormous tail (Goddarnit do I hate those tails!) 68.100.190.56 -(I had to type that by hand!) Major Hurricane Flossie I was not expecting this. 68.100.190.56 :The tropics can be full of surprises in a hurry. Hopefully this isn't another Iniki...although it has developed sooner than Iniki did. CrazyC83 14:10, 11 August 2007 (UTC) ::Category Four! O_O Wow, Flossie has surpassed my expectations by about four categories. Cyclone1(17:08 UTC -11/08/2007) :::Ha! Now it got people's attention! I love this. Finally we've quit playing small ball in NHC waters. Of course it's now in the Central Pacific, I guess. Flossie is one of those storms worth waiting for. Major hurricanes are fun to watch. She could threaten the Hawaiian islands though. -- SkyFury 02:31, 12 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, no kidding after a slow start in the EPAC - the next 48 hours are critical. CrazyC83 03:09, 12 August 2007 (UTC) How did this happen?! The models say it's dead, the forecasters say it will be, and the storm should be losing strength, but instead, it undergoes what could even pass for rapid intensification! Actually, I applaud Flossie. It means that things with regard to tropical cyclones will be a lot more active than they normally should be (in other words, I am happy because the NHC has to report on a category four storm potentially threatening Hawaii. But I'm not getting the same vibes for Hawaii). And also, you know, its fun to see hurricanes defy common sense (and the NHC deal with it *ref*2005). 68.100.190.56 :I wouldn't wish the suffering of 2005 on anybody, nor would I want to see this thing storm through the islands as a destructive hurricane. People's lives are at stake here as well as there livelihoods. But I'm fine with it giving a brusque greeting to the school year, chasing people off the beaches and maybe buffeting some newscasters. -- SkyFury 23:59, 12 August 2007 (UTC) ::I don't think it's going to do too much to Hawaii; winds are only expected to be 40-50mph on the island. As long as there's no major flash flooding, it should be beneficial to drought-stricken Hawaii (am I really the first post on this storm in 3 days? Is there a secret Central Pacific forum I'm not aware of? <_<). Bob rulz 03:42, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :::No, it's just no-one cares about the storm unless it makes an unexpected (and almost physically impossible) turn the north, and stops dying as well. Note the word :::DYING (Also note that I have now doomed Hawaii) :::68-100-190-56 11:27, 15 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Flossie's fast falling apart. It won't be a storm for much longer. A good bit of the convection is tearing off and is about to hit Hawaii. -- SkyFury 15:34, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :Advisory 28's 5-day has it passing 180° as a tropical depression.Mitchazenia 18:43, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Week 3 91E.INVEST First, I have no idea what number this is, second, it's there. Not up on NRL, mentioned on NHC (has it's own little floater). Models take it up to at least TS strength in the next few days. 68.227.207.212 21:43, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :It should've been 91E.INVEST. Also, whatever it was, it's not there anymore. Bob rulz 12:32, 16 August 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for that. 68-100-190-56 16:04, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Week 4 Tropical Storm Gil 94E.INVEST I see that with me gone there's not been much going on around here (I get on once every six days in NC and STILL nobody puts anything up but me!). Anyway, it's there, and several models develop it. Has anyone seen that southern piece of convection as well? I think it doesn't deserve AOI yet, but it's impressive. IP 19:35, 28 August 2007 (UTC) 10E.NONAME its now Ten E jason rees Tropical Storm Gil Spectacular, we have Gil! I love these almost guaranteed fish spinners! I'll get the forecasts, hold on... (a few moments later) Storm for three advisories, then dissipates. At least we have Gil. IP 23:00, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :And it appears Mr. Gil is going to be just an opening act. I get the feeling that Mexico's paying more attention to Eleven-E than ol' Gilligan. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 00:47, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ::Betcha it dies before 121W. IP 01:22, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :::Whoa, I'm sure wrong. GFDL runs it as a hurricane, HWRF same with about 70 percent of intensity. I don't even need to say what cat it'll be, I don't think this storm could possibly get higher. IP 11:20, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Whoa, I think a tropical storm might've formed for a moment there. Maybe my imagination is just running away on me. Bob rulz 09:29, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Tropical Depression Gil I don't know about this one, been degraded to a Tropical Depression and is expected to stay as such for a couple of days until becoming a low pressure system. Unless Gil strengthens, I wouldn't expect much from this system. - Enzo Aquarius 01:47, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :It's gone. Bob rulz 18:58, 2 September 2007 (UTC) 11E.Henriette 95E.INVEST It's there. That's all I have to say. IP 23:15, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :Looking much better now. I predict something out of this. IP 11:11, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::Depressionizing. TCFA from JTWC. Here we go again. IP 17:09, 30 August 2007 (UTC) 11E.NONAME There it is! IP 21:50, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :This one has to be a little too close for Mexico's comfort. It looks spectacular on satellite. I would not be surprised to see it upgraded at the 11pm advisory. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 00:53, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ::Wish I could stay up till then (my parents kick me off the computer so they can spend their time watching old news bulletins on CNN). One thing's for sure, this is looking better than Gil (is it just me, or is this season getting notable for it's prolonged deaths? Delila, This Ok, not really, but it's getting annoying). IP 01:20, 31 August 2007 (UTC) zomg, storms still form in the East Pacific?! Bob rulz 03:00, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :Well, it IS the E-PAC, second best worst? basin in the world. IP 11:08, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ::Before Gil it had just been so long. It's a pretty pathetic season for the E-Pac so far. Bob rulz 09:27, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :::Same for the W-Pac, but that ain't stoppin' it, is it? [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']] 14:28, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, but a slow season for the W-Pac is still "huge monster storm every month." A slow season for the E-Pac is "whoa, there's still stuff forming out there?!" Bob rulz 21:28, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Tropical Storm Henriette Here she is! IP 12:02, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :Old news, but she's forecast to become a hurricane [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']] 22:02, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ::Whaddya know, a forming banding eye! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']] 19:40, 1 September 2007 (UTC) 92C.INVEST You read that right, and it's certainly not looking to bad. Declared on the NRL. When were 90 and 91 ??? IP 23:49, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :0-o Look at the location. It's just barely a C-PAC feature. And look, 30 North too! But look at the convection sat man! IP 23:51, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::Holy freaking crap! It looks like it has an eye! HOLY FREAKING CRAP! LOOK AT THAT! I'd give you the image, but I'm not sure how long it'll last... Just... god... IP 00:36, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :::The C-PAC center says that it is an upper level low, but I have never seen an upper level low with this much convection. Not only that, but I mean, god, look at the the thing! I'm not sure if I should start predicting anything from this, but that's definitely something to remember. IP 00:54, 30 August 2007 (UTC) It's lost its eye, but it has become much more evocative of an invest level storm (as opposed to the tropical storm/hurricane looking thing I saw yesterday. BTW, if no-one believes me, I have the picture). Again, I doubt anything will come of this, but wow. IP 11:54, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :Now a WPAC feature. Looks good though. IP 15:27, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::Dissipated. IP 21:57, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :::Umm, LOL, we appear to be overreacting just a tad. There's nothing out there now, though the CPHC's TWO did stir for a couple of days. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury'']] 00:41, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Sorry, hyper on Dean and the rest of my summer. And diet coke. I luvs diet coke. I've still got the pics, it was pretty cool while it lasted. But it fell apart. Stupid upper level low, with your freaking eye, and your freaking looks-like-hurricane-ness. IP 01:18, 31 August 2007 (UTC)